terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominus
Dominus is a War Mode boss that is summoned in the Ancient Biome . He resembles a man wearing battle armor and is one of the six Guardian Bosses. He is summoned by using the Warrior's Soul at nighttime and is the carrier of the tablet of might and will drop it upon his death. When he is summoned the message " You feel the blood surging through your veins " will appear on the lower left-hand corner of the screen. If the player leaves the Ancient Biome he will not despawn but will move at high speeds to catch up with the player if they try to run away. Stats Health *55,708 *60,000 (Expert Mode) *59,000 (Charged) Attack Damage *675 (Sword) *750 (Wrathful Beam) *823 (Desolator Rays) *500 (Light Displacement Blade) *799 (Blood Storm) *958 (Charged sword) *980 (Warrior's Wrath Beam- Charged) *975 (Charged Storm-Charged) *980 (Cyclones-Charged) *970 () Drops *Dominus Trophy (50.6 % chance) *Dominus Hood (60.7 % chance) *Tablet of Might (100 % chance) *20-35 Ancient Metal (100 % chance) *7-10 Ancient Powder (100 % chance) *3-4 Omega Life Crystals (100 % chance) *Harbringer sword (20.5 % chance) *Warrior's Wrath (35 % chance) *Paladin's Blade (70 % chance) *5-10 Ancient Gold Coins (100 % chance) *Dominus Treasure Bag (Expert Mode) Battle Stage One Dominus will run at the player swinging his sword, he will also fire a long slash shaped beam, also known as Light Displacment Beams, toward the player. He has the ability to teleport making it difficult for the player to hit him . Stage Two When Dominus Reaches half of his hp level he will gain an increase in movment speed he will fire Wrathful Beams at the player and he will swing his sword faster allowing him to hit the player more. Stage Three After he is at a quarter of his health he will fire beams called Desolator Rays at the Player while completely ditching his sword. He will constantly use the blood storm attack in which red raindrops fall from the sky, if the Player's head is not covered by something they will take damage from the rain. Stage Four When Dominus' health bar hits zero he will hold up the tablet of might and begin to glow blue, he will then gain his charged form. He will move at insane speeds while firing cyclones at the player and fire six blades of pure energy at the player. He will also fire Warrior's Wrath beams at the player and the blood storm attack is replaced with the Charged Storm attack, the rain drops deal more damage and ocasionall lighting strikes will happen. He will also use his sword again but this time it will be charged. Expert Mode *He does not change much in expert mode due to being already powerful but his first stage form will gain an massive increase in speed, when he reaches his second stage this buff will wear off. Trivia *Dominus is Latin for Master *Dominus is also the name of a Roblox hood Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters